


Angel

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Arroyo Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Young Malcolm, saves the day...again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Jackie passes out and little Malcolm, who has not said a word for months, is the only one in the house.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo, Jackie Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 16
Kudos: 183





	Angel

_ “You need to heal Malcolm and perhaps a change of scenery and people will help you with your night terrors.” _

His mother had burst into tears once her words caught up with her slightly inebriated brain.

Malcolm simply heard the name Gil and felt a little lighter. And happier. The man always made him feel safe and welcome. But he was scared, what if his night terrors would set him off. Make him want Malcolm to be as far away as possible. Just his name made his peers ostracize him in school. 

From the words he had gathered during his quiet observations behind the grand staircase, the Arroyos’ and his mother would be sharing joint physical custody. 

_  
“You will spend some nights with Gil and Jackie and then you will spend school days at home with your sister and I.” _

He felt like a troublesome puppy being shared but after his quiet tears, Gil seemed to have read his mind and brought all those pesky thoughts to rest. 

_ “Your mom loves you, Malcolm. And this is her way of helping. She’s scared of you leaving her sight but she’s more scared of you not sleeping, not eating…” _

It turned out his night terror occurrences lessened with the new environment. 

He still wasn’t talking but Jackie and Gil didn’t seem to mind. 

He’d been staying with the Arroyo’s for a couple of weeks and today was normally a school day but due to a school holiday he would be staying home. Jackie had the day off so it would just be the two of them. He would miss Gil but Jackie always made things so fun that he forgot about everything, his nightmares, bullies, his father.

Malcolm was getting the playing cards when he walked into the living room. He paused when he saw a broken vase on the floor. He looked around, taking a couple of steps further into the living room.He gasps in shock at the sight of Jackie laying on the ground, looking as if she were sleeping.

The twelve year old dropped the cards, wincing as his feet stepped on some broken pieces. But all he cared about was Jackie on the floor. 

Malcm fell on his knees, his night robe fluttered around him like a cape. He shook her shoulder, his mouth opening and closing like a fish but no words came out. He started making a grunting whining sound. But Jackie did not wake.

He leaned over resting his head over her chest, hearing for a heartbeat. His father’s voice started to make its way into his head.

“ _ Needs to have a steady rhythm Malcolm can't be too slow or too fast.” _

_ “...you’ll make a great doctor someday, my boy. Just like me.” _

He shook his head trying to rid himself of his father’s voice ringing in his ears. But there was no steady rhythm, he couldn’t hear anything.

_ Help _ he needed to call for help.

He crawled a little to the side table with the phone. Swiping it, his shaking fingers pushed the buttons.

9-1-1.

It rang and rang.

Malcolm couldn’t stop staring at Jackie still form, his eyes would squint hoping to see any movement, a twitch in the eye. Any sign that she was alive. 

Don't die don't die don-

_ “9-1-1, what’s your emergency?” _

Talking. He needed to talk. He hadn't for a long time. 

_ “Hello? Please know this line is for emergency. Misuse of 911 can lead to a serious offence…” _

He took a deep breath, his voice croaked from it's prolonged nonuse, " Help...please."

Silence.

Malcolm continued,"I need help. She's not moving."

The operator had a softer tone in their voice _ ,"What’s your name? Are you with your mom? What happened?" _

Malcom cleared his throat.

"I’m Malcolm. I found her lying on the ground. I can’t hear her heartbeat. I don’t think she’s breathing."

That's the most he had said the whole year.

_ “How old are you?” _

He responded, “Twelve.”

_ “Is there anyone else in the house? An adult?” _

  
“No. No it's just us. “

_ “Alright the ambulance is on it's way but it would really help her if someone gave her CPR do you think you can do that?” _

Malcolm heard a much calmer, warm voice say,  _ “You’re very brave Mal. Always remember that. Even when things are super scary.” _

He felt tears run down his face, “I-I don’t know but I can try.”

  
_ “Good that’s good. I will talk you through this. We’ll do this together.” _

He put the phone on speaker, listening carefully to the 9-1-1 operator’s directions. And he counted all the compressions. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been doing compressions but even though his arm ached and his face felt sticky with the remains of his tears, he continued.

_ "Malcolm you’re doing so well. Help should be there in any second-” _

He called out, practically shouted. His mother would scold him if she’d heard him.

"WAIT! Can you can you call Detective Gil Arroyo? He's her husband. He needs to be with her.

The sound of sirens and flashing lights were muffled even the door slamming opening. He barely felt the heavy footsteps making their way through the living room as he was lost a trance. He couldn’t stop. Stopping meant something really bad.

He jumped at the hand on his shoulder. Malcolm saw a woman dressed in a uniform with a kit in her hand. Behind here were more people all carrying different medical equipment. Help was here.

"You took good care of her kid. Let us take over. Okay?”

He numbly nodded. Another EMT took his hand and pulled him aside so the team could jump in.

_ “Possible cardiac arrest, starting AED. CLEAR!” _

It was a frenzy. But Malcolm kept quiet, not wanting to be in the way.

Malcolm eyed the tall man who was cleaning the area of the broken vase pieces. The young boy peered over the pillow he was holding against his chest when the man stood up following something on the floor. Small bloody footprints stood out on the wood floor. His eyes landed on Malcolm sitting with his feet swinging off the couch.

“Hey buddy? I see you got a couple of cuts on the soles of your feet. Can I help you?”

Malcolm nodded. He held out his feet. While the EMT bandaged his feet, he kept his eyes on Jackie. Not wanting her out of his sight.

We got a pulse!Get the stretcher!”

The EMT stayed on his hunches, “Would you like to go with her in the bus?”

His blue eyes widened as he stood carefully in his slipper covered feet, “Yes! Yes please!”

***

They’d put the television on. Some cartoons. But Malcolm wasn’t listening. No he was sitting in the middle of the hospital bed in the room they’d left him in staring at all the doctors and nurses that walked by his room. They’d said that Gil and his mother would be with him soon. A small tray that contained a PB&J and a glass of apple juice sat on the table. He hadn’t touched either. 

Malcolm clenched his hands together in his lap, feeling his hand twitch. He made it into a fist, hoping it would stop soon. His head whipped up from its bowed position when he heard running footsteps and the door being opened.

His shoulders sagged in relief as Gil came to the side of the bed and pulled him into a warm embrace. His arms immediately curled around his neck. HIs head tucked in underneath Gil’s chin.

The boy pulled back wanting to ask about Jackie when he took a closer look at Gil’s face. WHat he saw made him gasp. He’d never seen him cry before. He made sure to return the hug even tighter. 

A shaking hand was placed on Malcolm’s cheek.”Thank you Mal! Thank you for saving her. You're a hero. Our angel."

Malcolm stared curiously at the name. He's been called a demon before the spawn of the devil after his father but an angel? He gave a small smile to a sniffling Gil. 

He felt so tired, he wasn’t sure why but suddenly the days event came crashing over him. The fear, adrenaline, and joy at seeing GIl when he felt so scared. It was a bit overwhelming. 

He whispered,“Is Jackie going to be okay?"

Gil stared at the child in awe. That soft voice he’d almost forgotten what it sounded like had now spoken after months of being silenced from fear and trauma.

He stuttered, "You you just spoke- yes yes sweetheart she's going to be okay.They said you helped save her life. She’s going to be fine. "

Malcom sighed in relief. He leaned his forehead against Gil’s shoulder, an arm rested reassuringly around his shoulders. He closed his eyes. 

“Good. That’s really good news.”

Malcolm startled awake when felt Gil pull away.

A small panicked voice, “Don’t leave-”

The detective smiled he held up a thicker blanket he was brining to Malcolm, “I’m not going to leave you Mal. You can close your eyes for a little. I’ll be right here.”

Malcolm knew Gil would never lie to him. But he couldn’t help it-

“Promise?”

Gil pulled a blanket over Malcolm who was laying on the hospital bed. He leaned over to press a kiss against his temple. He felt the child’s hand grip his own.

“Promise,kid. You’re safe. Jackie is safe. It's okay.”

Gil felt Malcolm’s grip slowly became lax as the boy closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

Gil looked over the boy who had quickly become like a son to them. He was like their small guardian angel. One who had seen some terrifying things but continued to love and show courage when anyone else including Gil would be scared. He’d be damned before he let any of those terrifying things show their faces to the sleeping boy in his care.

x.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos makes Sunshine sing!


End file.
